Everybody Wants to Rule the World
by Shycadet
Summary: The Rockwells were sharks, simply put, tough, cold, calculating predators. To be out done was hard, but how easy can one girl unravel a Rockwell with just the minimum motivation to do so. (Tayuya POV) (College) (DRAMA)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - **Alright, here's something we're going to try out. Special two chapter post to get us started. Let's move with a fucking purpose people.

WOOOP WOOP

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

><p>"Fuck sorry."<p>

That's what I managed to hear when I felt someone slamming into my back and knocking my headphones to the floor. My expensive, bass thumping, headphones that I had only just bought yesterday to cheer myself for the depressing situation I had forced upon me. Those very same ones ended up crashing to the floor with a very sickening crack, pretty much voicing the amount of how broken they were now.

I stared down in absolute disbelief, but then an anger welled through me. It wasn't enough that I had to be stuck in my predicament, but someone just had to gift me with no music to help me get through the day? Just as I thought it couldn't get much worse, the bell from the clock tower clanged and echoed through the college campus, signifying that on this very hour I was late for class. What the living fuck.

"Great," I spat out while snatching the headphones from the ground, "Completely trashed headphones and late for the first class of the year. Thanks a lot miss blind."

The girl had sounded apologetic when she first went to gather everything from the concrete floor, books and loose papers everywhere, but she looked anything but sorry as she glared up at me with crystal blue eyes from the ground. Teeth showing, like some sort of angry cat, she snapped, "I doubt you would have gotten to class on time while you were standing around looking like a complete ass. And maybe if you didn't have those ridiculously huge alien earmuffs on your year, you might have heard me shouting excuse me down the hall for the past two minutes."

I frowned. Alien earmuffs? Complete ass? That's a hell of a way to apologize. Snorting, I replied, "Classic, so it's my fault?"

"No, but you didn't help with avoiding the situation either," she answered with a deep aggravated frown, now standing with a pile messily stacked within her arms.

My lip curled in annoyance, "Leave it to the elite to shit gold from their mouth. Three minutes into the first day, and I have some pretty wannabe greeting me with a shove and an half-assed apology."

Her blond hair tossed as she tilted her head, smile slipping her lips that made her look ten times bitchier as she replied sarcastically, "So you think I'm pretty?"

Wow, what an irritatingly snark way to reply. I don't know which was more annoying, the fact that she was full of it or the fact that half of me couldn't deny the question. Snatching my book bag from my arm, I growled while shoving my broken headphones inside a small pocket, "I dont have time for this shit. I should be spending my time going to get a new pair of headphones, not talking to some empty headed blond."

Rolling her eyes, she waved off with a flick of her wrist, "Would you stop crying and get over it, I'll pay you bak for the headphones."

Money wasn't the issue, fuck money was never the issue.

"Yeah I'm sure daddy can do just that, but I don't want his cash," I snorted, finding it pathetically stereotypical that she thought money could solved the problem.

Eyes narrowing, she snipped out, "You must be new here."

"Oh did I step on the toes of some royal elite member of some higher society?" I mocked with a roll of my eyes, "Sorry sweet heart, but I don't give a fuck either way."

"No, not a member of some higher society, but the daughter of the president of the school," she sniped me down from a mile away.

I blinked, surprised. Daughter of the guy who owned the school? Frown slipping my lips, I realized my mistake instantly. Fuck, my parents wouldn't be too pleased to hear that I got into it with one of the few people we couldn't mess with on the campus. One wrong move and I could get kicked out. That couldn't happen, that was out of the question.

"Yeah, same _daddy_ that accepted your application to get in, would be the same _daddy _of the pay check you're referring to," she continued, now looking a tad smug at having me cornered, "And don't flatter youreself, he wouldn't bother with something so petty. It would be my money you'd be taking, not his."

I stayed silent, growl threateningly climbing my throat. It was annoying I couldn't speak as freely as I wanted to.

It hadn't mattered. Seemingly bored, she brushed past me and went on conversationally, "But I won't beg you to take my charity, which you clearly require if you can't even dress to par with the lowest social standings of the school- actually I think coming here naked would have been a better choice of attire than the rags you're wearing." Then glancing back, she smiled slightly, "Did you come here on a scholarship? Oh well never mind it doesn't matter, it's pretty obvious that you have."

Just as I was about to lose the last thread of my patience, she turned back around with a flick of her hair and twitch of her hips, "I'll be heading to class then. Oh, and welcome to Anchor University."

X

Anchor university, home of all the snot nosed brats that held a very promising future to heir their family business. In short, every over confident, irritatingly self centered, god complexed boys and girls accumulated and concentrated on one campus.

What a living hell on earth. Example A, the bull shit I had to deal with this morning.

And since this morning was shitty, I knew I was bound for an even more pleasant evening. Like a dream come true, the class I sat in were boring as all hell, the students even more stuck up then the first bitch I ran into- or more so she running into me- and the teachers seemed void of energy and pride of their work.

I didn't want to be here, I was better than this place in every way. I deserved way more than the mediocre ivy league school, and yet here I was in this shit hole. Why my parents didn't understand that I didn't need this was beyond me. For the sake of my sanity, I begged to go to a no named college where people had actual souls and teachers were energetic. But I was forced here, for the same reason everyone else was forced here.

To make early connections. To get in good with the kids of very wealthy companies, hopefully becoming a very appealing ally for the future when I, myself, took the family business. Literally that was the only reason I was here, and being a pawn simply didn't sit well with me. Yet my parents held the money for my education, so I didn't have much room to fight against them.

Unfortunately this little sherraid that would soon become a lifestyle was starting earlier than I would have hoped. My mother's ringtone sang as I was walking to my next class, which only meant one thing.

She wished to talk business.

Clearing my throat, I tried to channel the 19 years of bull shit fancy talk within me, and then reluctantly answered the phone.

"Hello darling!" A musical voice echoed from the other line, "How is your first day?"

"Mother," I said in a curt strained voice. It was too early to have an argument and I had to remember to be grateful I wasn't under their roof anymore, for the time being anyway, "It's still half way into the day. You made this call a bit too early if you're really concerned about my well being."

You've seemed to have made a splash into the mixing pot already dear." Great, I was on speaker and my father decided to chime in, "We've already gotten some calls about a little get to gether lunch to discuss some well placed investments. Well done sweet heart, the Rockwell silver tongue is certainly in your blood."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever company that is seeking advancement isn't my doing, father, it's of their own free will. I haven't even bothered making moves towards any future investor, I hardly know these brats names."

Woops, that last part slipped out. And technically I was telling the truth, it wasn't as if I ran into that blond in some feeble attempt to gain some leverage on a possible ally. If anything I had made a very stupid, and very dangerous, enemy. And all within the first three minutes of the day. Lucky me.

"Nonsense," my mother brushed off, annoying me with the persistence she was channeling, "This company has not sough our interest before, and their child very coincidentally goes to the same school. This is your doing, my pride. Please be more courteous to yourself."

I swallowed the heavy sigh that wanted to groan out, "And thoughts of these children having their own brains are out of the question, I guess? They could have easily spotted me from across campus, the hair is an obvious give away. Even ignorant heirs wouldn't be stupid enough not to call their parents with the big news. We're a major investing industry, fourth in the country. I'm surprised I haven't been bombarded with kiss ass chocolates and boring conversation about the weather magically raining money on their stupid little heads by our somehow miracle investment."

"Oh, our darling already growing teeth," my mothered pleasantly whimpered out with tears in her voice.

"A fine shark she'll be," my father agreed, boasting pride in his voice, "We raised her well. Her tone cut me to slices from here, I can only imagine going to a seal deal with her on the console. They would weep in sheer terror."

How in the fucking world I was born from these two as beyond me. Yet... deep down.

Sighing, a smiled slipped my lips as I rolled my eyes, "Yes, imagine that, I'm not a guppy anymore. Anyway, I have to go. I'll let you know if I honestly get in touch with anyone bothering our interest."

"Oh speaking of dear," my mother quickly added, "Out of the the many calls we've received today, we have one pertaining to you."

Awe fuck. Great. Now I'll get an earful about how I managed to fuck up on the first day. My parents were forgiving, but only after they took every angle to explain to me how much I've done wrong.

"There is a small get together at the ball dinning hall at your campus today," my father carefully explained. Even though I was tense on where he was leading with this, I paid careful attention. I knew the difference between idle mindless drawl and carefully placed information, "A very persistent and interested client is hosting the event hoping to get a few minutes with us about an investment he assumes he can persuade us into agreeing in." Father went on explaining, boredom laced in his words.

I frowned slightly and stated, "You're not interested."

It wasn't a question, but he answered with a sigh, "Not particularly, his pitch was incredibly dull you see."

"But he's persistent," Mother cut in, "And you know the motto."

"Persistence is success," I said robotically, years of it pounded into my head breaching the surface.

"Precisely," smile evident in mother's tone.

"So despite my efforts of declining, your mother is thoroughly convinced that there might be some gold in the pile of mud this man is presenting," my father went on, sounding indifferent, "Therefore we agreed to meet with him, and several others, but are far too busy and ill motivated to make a trip that will possibly be a dud. Which is why this pertains to you."

"You're first appointment darling, you'll be meeting with them all yourself!" Mother rushed out excitedly with a little clap, sounding as if she had been holding it in until now.

"Of course we will send Kakashi as your escort," Father assured, "But there isn't much to worry about. Harmless fellows, I'm sure. I didn't sense the least bit of teeth within the bore he drawled about for half an hour."

"And the man has a child who attends the school, which can spiral into a very convenient and eventful ally if things are played carefully," my mother added cheerfully, uncharacteristically optimistic. Probably due to the excitement.

"In short, this is your decision alone Tayuya," father finally set the final blow, "Any move you make, we will fully support. Whether yay or nay, the Rockwells will stand with the decision no question asked. We have the utmost trust in your efforts to further better the company."

I stood there in silence, slightly surprised. After a moment, I breathed out, "Alright. I won't let you down."

"Attagirl," my father burst out in approval, "We surely didn't raise and coward, did we dear?"

"Our pride and joy is walking our very footsteps, how nostalgic," Mother breathed out wisfully.

"Now there is no rush, but don't think too carefully on it either. Give us a ring whenever you have a chance after the meeting," My father instructed cooly.

"Understood," I replied confidently.

"Tootles, darling," Mother farewelled.

"Show no mercy!" Father encouraged.

And with that they hung up.

With a sigh, I shoved my phone in my pocket and tried to replay everything that had just happened. There was a lot of information stated in a couple of sentences, but I assumed I picked up on most important chunks.

This was a test, a vital observing to witness if I can in fact walk on my own. Yeah, it was early, especially since I was prepared for some curve ball to come hurling my way but never guessing it would be so soon, but it was a much needed shove in the right direction. They wished to see what I was capable of, and gauge on the time it would take for me to develope the killer instincts they had carefully accumulated over the many years and generations of dealing with the business.

And I had no intentions to let them down.

To add onto the maze of words, I caught that they weren't completely throwing me overboard and expecting I swim or drown. They sent me the small fish, ones that were tedious to deal within their busy schedule. They were interested, if only half way into the door of being sold, but not quiet there yet. Which was why they were leaving the decision to me. They wanted my opinion, and wanted to dissect at what fish I would bite at and what fish I would let swim to catch a bigger one.

I sighed and tugged at my beanie.

My father said it right out, I was a Rockwell born and raised. Half of me hated the environment of business, social bullshitting, and unashamed persistence, but half of me knew I was too damn good at it. It was in my blood, and there was no way I wouldn't strut my stuff when it came down to it.

Picking up my phone, I dialed a number I knew by heart. Mid ring, there was an answer and familiar voice pouring through.

"Already been informed," Kakashi said naturally, comforting me with his uncanny ability to always keep pace with me, "When will you like to make your move?"

"They mentioned lunch," I replied while glancing at my watch, which was an overpaid glorified piece that my father had gifted me for being granted into college, "So I'm guessing within the hour."

"Outfit?" He asked expectedly.

"I don't exactly have time to pick it out, I need to run to class to make sure I'm excused for the formal event," I grumbled, already dreading the long hours of bore but unwillingly buzzed that I could finally show my parents I could handle my own, "Do you mind choosing for me?"

"Of course not," he brushed off.

"Don't pick anything stupid," I warned, already cringing at the thought of a dress.

"I know you far better than that," he answered, amused, "I'll pick something up more your speed."

"Thanks, I'll see you soon."

Hanging up, I stared ahead and began striding confidently in one direction.

Alright. It's show time.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi, as always, had impeccable timing. Just as I was exiting my class, pardon slip in tow that was easily given most likely because of my name and status, he was calling to inform me that he parked near the dorms of the school. I gave him a grin when we finally neared eachother, but he stared back with a bored eyes, his face carefully hidden as always. He didn't need to express it, deep down I knew he was happy to see me.

Skipping to a halt and punching his arm, I plastered another smile on my face and asked, "Aren't you going to ask about my first day?!"

"No," he answered bluntly, seeming rather bored with my antics.

"How rude," I mocked in my best fancy offended girl voice, "I'll have you know, its gone rather well."

"If you keep it up, I'll let you go to this meeting with simply what you're wearing," he warned quietly, his eyes giving away his smirk when I brushed him off, "But let me guess."

"You have it right," I finished, giving him a smile, "I wouldn't give a shit either way."

"I surely hope you get rid of that attitude while you're here," he chuckled while turning and pulling out a covered outfit that still hung on the hanger, "Your mother would have a heart attack if she knew how serious you were about attending a formal event in such... fashion."

"Hey, watch the insults buddy," I narrowed my eyes at him, grinning when he unzipped the outfit before me, waiting for my approval, "What she doesn't know doesn't hurt her. Especially about this, don't tell her a damn thing about this. Father wouldn't care, but mom would flip her shit if she knew I was going to this thing with a suit on."

"Like the color?" He teased, reading my mind as if I was an open book. How could I not? Maroon sweater vest that covered the white dress shirt, gray fleece jacket- that looked rather expensive, gray black and white tie, all tied together with the black jean pants that could be mistaken for something more formal.

"You know me far too well," I grinned in approval, "A very school boy approach, not too formal and not too casual. And I have a pair of chucks that would go with this perfect. I dare say, this is check mate."

"I'm pleased that you're pleased," he replied, before zipping it back up and holding it out to me, "I'll wait here while you get changed. Its almost time to start everything off."

Nodding, I turned and jogged to the swiveling doors that was the entrance of my penthouse of a dorm room, "Alright, give me ten minutes."

X

Hands in my pocket and feeling a tad savvy in my new get up and matching beanie on, I strolled through the eerily quiet entrance of the dining hall with Kakashi forever quiet and watching. The place was clean, almost too clean, with marble and shinned brass- in reality it was most likely gold- everywhere. Paintings and fine vases decorated the walls and pillars, it could have been passed as an art museum. In the middle of the room, closer towards the huge double doors that sat in the background, was a desk with a girl diligently scribbling something down on a piece of paper.

Coming to a slow stop, I waited a bit for her to acknowledge me, but minutes passed in vain. Slowly getting the point, I cleared my throat subtly. With a squeak, her indigo bangs swung her face as she shot a look up at me. Seemingly nervous, she rushed, "Oh, I'm so sorry. Um, can I get your name?"

I smiled slightly, hoping my cool demeanor would relax hers, "Rockwell. What's yours?"

That didn't work. Eyes widening in absolute terror, recognition instantly flashed through her features. I wasn't trying to boast, usually events like these took last names not first. In obvious effort, she choked out, "My name? It's... it's Hinata."

"Lovely name," I complimented with another smile, "It suits such a pretty girl."

Her blush was third degree as she brushed her bang back and smiled shakily. Before I could fluster her much more, she quickly grabbed the phone to make a brief call. In seconds she glanced back up and informed, "You're escort will be here shortly."

Nodding and drumming my fingers against the mahogany desk, I waited patienly with a glance at Kakashi. He was standing a few paces behind me, eyes steadily on mine in the deafening silence of the room. I knew what his look meant, and I had already worked on getting myself in the right mind set for this meeting. I didn't need to make a good impression, but instead a statement.

Rockwell wasn't just money. They bred pure ice.

As the doors finally began to creak open, I looked back at the desk assistant and gave her a soft smile, openly expressing how thankful I was for her kindly assisting me. Choking out something else with a quick nod, she hastily went back to work. Satisfied that I at least left a good impression with one person tonight, I turned towards the doors to greet my escort.

And I also suddenly felt a wave of ravage satisfaction.

Headed my way was the empty headed blond who had gave me the fourth degree just hours ago. She held a smile on her face, one that looked almost too real to be fake, with an absolutely gorgeous deep red silk dress flowing down just past her knees. With simple, but clearly expensive, silver heels on and a pearl necklace around her neck, she pulled off the look of professional and elegant in a way that seemed far too easy. Pretty? She had mistakenly accused me of thinking earlier.

She was wrong. She was drop dead gorgeous.

Her smile flattered for a moment, and then she skittered to a halt. In seconds, she understood just who Rockwell was and who she was escorting. And seconds later she recovered herself, not before cursing silently of course. The sound of her heels clanging and echoing the halls were musical.

Musical, because with each step I could practically hear her head reeling, attempting to find some sort of excuse for her rude behavior earlier today.

Oh man, this was going to be a bit too enjoyable. Yeah that's right sweet heart, you made a pretty shitty enemy too.

"Hello, my name is Ino Yamanaka. It's a pleasure," she greeted with a swift perfect smile, but the bit of strain that curved her lips gave it all away.

My lips twitched as I said taunted, "Tayuya Rockwell, I believe we've met already."

Her eyes slightly narrowed, "Yes uh... I do believe so."

Lifting my arms, I gave her a grin and asked, "What do you think? Proper enough attire to be up to par with the elites, or am I still third class garbage?"

Lips thinning and glancing around uneasily, she said almost desperately, "You look impeccable, of course."

"Kiss ass is usually the way to go, but there is no need to lie," I teased, eyeing her carefully. With a small point at Kakashi, I admitted, "He already told me how much he disliked my taste."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't spread lies," Kakashi said in worn tone, "I have a reputation to uphold you know."

"See," I grinned while glancing back at the girl, "He isn't too nervous to tell me how it is. And you didn't seem too mind my feelings earlier."

Looking annoyed, she bit out, "How about we go into the dinning room now. Everyone has been worried with your arrival, you are the last one to show."

"Well please show me the way," I encouraged, taking mercy on my fun torture, "Tis almost like I'm famous around these parts, huh Kakashi?"

"Don't boast," he chastised in his bored mumble, "There is a lady about."

"Indeed," I joked, then let my eyes slip to Ino, who was trying everything she could not to kick me in the shin, "A pretty lady at that."

Ill impressed at my private joke that she clearly caught, she whirled around and practically stormed me towards the direction of the lunch in. As she did so, I took a breath and focused.

Alright. Enough playing around, it was time to get serious.

oOo

To say there were surprised to see me is an understatement. They clearly weren't informed that I would be taking my parents place, it was obvious by the confused frown on their lips when Yamanaka announced me in. She had no problems scurrying off right after, leaving me in the spot light. And Kakashi didn't speak up, of course. It was up to me to clear the air.

Simply put, this was test number one.

My mother and father didn't make simple mistakes like this, they had done it on purpose. I hadn't expected them to test me so childishly, and I'm sure Kakashi was to report how I reacted to the situation, so I brushed it off and kept a level head.

Smile polite and light, shoulders straight and tall, I strolled down the stairs casually. Despite the fact that I hated when people acted as if the world was under the sole of their shoes, I reminded myself that this was my playground and I could do whatever the hell I wanted. The lunch in was a business proposal to me and me alone. I wasn't here to impress anyone, I was here to leave a firm print on the fresh sand my parents had so delicately spread before me.

So I would do just that.

"Hello there, excuse me for being fashionably late," I said with a sheepish smile sweeping my lips. With every eye that I caught, I forced myself to meet unwavering. The place was intimidating of course, these were the literal men and women who owned major companies for years; they were far off from the snot nose at this school. They knew the game, they were trained sharks.

But the Rockwells' were known to be tougher and meaner.

"I will be the representative and stand in for Rockwell Corp. My parents, unfortunately and regrettably, couldn't find the time to make this amazing spread of a lunch in we have spread before us," I continued casually, reaching the final steps of the grand stair case and grinned through the nerve wrecking silence, "But please, don't hesitate to approach me just as you would approach them."

A murmur began to spread around me, but soon it was covered up with light music of a live small orchestra was playing in the middle of the humongous ball room. Sighing in relief that I was finally out of the spot light, I looked around. Kakashi silently moved next to me, almost assuring me that I wasn't alone and he was still there. And to further boost my confidence, he muttered a few words of encouragement.

"You did well. Keep it up."

Nodding firmly, I began making my way towards the mini bar of sandwiches. Everyone's mutter became easier to pick up, like a steady buzz that was growing louder and louder.

"I didn't realize Rockwell had a son," a female whispered with an amused tone.

"Watch your tongue, that is Rockwell's daughter, Tayuya.," another male replied in hush.

"They are so open minded," a whisper from another direction said wistfully.

"They speak highly of their daughter all the time, but I never expected her in such..fashion..."

Popping a grape in my mouth, I chewed happily unphased by the obvious gossip going around about me. But after a singla grape, I realized how hungry I was and began piling on whatever I could grab within my small plate. Everything tasted amazing, a surprising burst of flavor within each small little triangle of a sandwich, and that was just in one bite.

I began to wonder how all the sandwiches would taste together.

"That's incredibly ghastly to watch," a voice interrupted mid chew.

I coughed in surprise, choking on my feast. Glancing back I was met with piercing blue eyes. Forcing myself to swallow, I croaked out, "Have you tried these? Their fucking awesome."

Ino cringed at my manner as Kakashi handed me a small cup of water. Taking a sip, I cleared my throat and tried speaking again, "You should just take a bite. How do you make five star sandwiches? I simply never knew."

"I'd rather not," she muttered in disgust, face scrunching when I put a whole triangle in my mouth, chewing happily, "Is this how you act in public?"

"Only when no one is watching," I answered truthfully, going for another sandwich.

"I'm watching," she pointed out.

"Someone important," I corrected, smiling slightly.

She curled her lip in annoyance. Then, with great effort, she said steadily, "I came to speak with you about what happened earlier."

"Leaving me at the stairs to fend for myself was really a dick move," I nodded in understanding. Kakashi cleared his throat, and with a glance at him I corrected in question, "A bitch move?"

"Not exactly what I had in mind," he sighed out.

"I was speaking about the headphones thing," she pressed, obviously annoyed at the sidetrack.

"Oh," I replied as if I had no idea, "Well don't worry about it. It isn't as though I have suffered and musicless life because of such a traumatizing experience."

She narrowed her eyes. I gave another smile.

"I was just hoping it wouldn't defer your judgment," she continued on, now biting out her words to keep a polite tone.

What she said caught my attention. Raising an eyebrow, I asked, "What do you mean?"

"What happened to us was incredibly... inconvenient," she explained slowly. I smirked, that was a good way to put it, "But it has nothing to do with the offer my father will be putting on the table later tonight."

Brows furrowing, I said slowly, "His offer?"

"Of requesting investment," she spoon fed me the missing information, looking incredibly aggravated that she had to do so.

I blinked, then with a small frown, I asked, "Was the president of the school the one who contacted my parents about this in the first place?"

"Yes," she replied, now tapping her foot impatiently.

I quickly looked at Kakashi, who remained expressionless. Setting my jaw, I glared at the ground with a silent curses running through my head. Test number two, going up against the president of the school, gauging the pros and cons of his request and understanding the consequences of denying him. I haven't met the man yet, his scorn could be more fiery than a burned woman's. Would being kicked out of the school be an option for him, or would he keep me in simply for persistence? Yamanaka, company of mental medical equipment. Ninth largest suggested rate for medical instruments, entangled within 20 donation groups, popularity rate near the fifties.

"Rockwell."

I snapped my eyes back to Ino, who was watching me with uncanny eyes and an annoyed twitch to her brow. Smile strained, I answered, "Yes?"

"I was saying, I would hope our little accident earlier today wouldn't defer your judgment with my fathers request," she pressed impatiently.

Brushing her off, because my mind was still in business mode, I answered distractedly, "Don't flatter yourself, you are in now way a factor on if I give an approving answer or not. If he is able to sway me is a factor, if he is able to present a convincing argument is a factor, if the man is smart with his money is a factor, but his stumbling, uncaring, unfocused, ill sensitive daughter is completely, and unmistakably, not a factor. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult me in suggesting I am as novice and unskilled as you have already judged me to be. Because I'm not."

"Tayuya," Kakashi warned with a low tone.

My mind snapped back into place again and in a few slow seconds I realized what I said. My eyes moved to Ino's, lips opening to sincerely apologize about my insensetive response, but was unable to.

Looking completely livid, she set her jaw and shot fire from her ice blue eyes. Hands twisting into fist, she said between clenched teeth, "Thank you Rockwell, you seem to hold your legacy's reputation well. Whatever was I thinking that I could ever defer your judgment, silly of me I must have been unfocused."

I swallowed and began weakly to explain, but already she had turned and stormed off. Setting my jaw, I looked away and cursed silently to myself. It wasn't like I was aiming to hurt her ego like that, I was just focused on the random spurts of information that was flowing into my head after years of studying business and all of my competitors.

"They all know Rockwells' are sharks, but there was no need to prove it to someone who has no rope to pull on yet," Kakashi said quietly as I stood there, "Tone it down, or you will not only lose business interest, but gain enemies as well."

Clenching my teeth together, I nodded once.

There was times that I knew I was confident and good at what the Rockwell family did for generations.

But there were also times where I completely hated that part of myself...

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, there we go. Now, before we judge lets sit back and think of the possibilites.<strong>

**We all know I love drama, and angst, and party chapters. Now thing of this as a fucking playground at my disposal. We have college, rich kids, back stabs, and people fighting for power?**

**Um... FUCK yeah thanks, lets try to make this work.**

**It'll be slow at first, because I wish to get a feel for Tayuya before we get into the meat and bread of the story. But, once we get there, it won't be so closed out to just two people and one story line, you know? I want to make it really open, like. I want you to be like GASP! SHOCK! OH HELL NO!**

**I'm always pretty spurattic so give me a break. Work is good. Life is good. But laptop is about to die and i'm going to work out soon, so i'm hauling ass out of here. Chapter 3 in the works, see you soon!**

**Read Review, tell me what you think!**

**Shycadet hauling ass, out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - **Mooooovinnn on up.

WE MOOOOOOVINNNNNN on uppp.

Yeaaaa yeaaa yeaaaa.

Like my song? Made it just for you. *Sensual wink*

Now read the damn story.

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><em>Song used for this chapter and probably every chapter cuz its kinda the theme song to the story - Everybody Wants to Rule the World by Lorde<em>

The lunch in was a mild success, only because I was able to make it out alive and feeling even more confident than how I went in. Despite the obvious jests and gossips towards me and my obvious... life style, everyone approached me with stilled eyes and polite smiles.

They respected me, though it was borderline fear.

Rockwell had a reputation, this image that conjured whenever someone ever uttered our family name. We were... calculating, cold, and some viewed that as unnerving. Sharks, that was our little trademark, what we reminded them all of whenever we left an impression somewhere. As a family, as friends, as guests at a party we were friendly with inviting smiles and laughs. But when business was involved, we changed completely.

So while I enjoyed the lunch in and all the delicious sandwiches, the moment someone spoke to me on a professional level I quickly turned serious. Father had been right, everyone who had approached me with requests of investment had been completely... uninteresting. They had the right idea, the right approach, even the right plans, but nothing sparked my interest enough to bother trusting any of them with our money.

Anyone could toss up a salad of words, but it took skill to make others see it as creative as they did. Despite the efforts they put in, I shot them down right then and there, not interested in leading them on. But as they gave flattering disappointed frowns, or livid clenches of their teeth, I encouraged them. None of their ideas were bad, with a little effort my mind could easily be changed.

Some looked a tad motivated and a bit more determined, others spat silent curses as they swiftly walked off. I kept in mind who held their head high, those were the ones that had the spark of persistence in them.

And Mother's wisdom hadn't steered me wrong in business yet.

But out of all the proposals and requests that were set at the table, one nagged at me the most: The president of the school, and his absolutely nod off of a speech of how he deserved and required the money.

Again, Father could have taken the words out of my mouth. The guy was boring, unimaginative, and had little heart in his speech. You could tell he didn't believe a single word he said, most likely because it was all written up for him by some intern at his company. But as my mouth formed the words of decline, I stopped myself.

Because of Ino.

Yeah, she was gorgeous but not enough to screw up my decision and I wasn't stupid enough to let her to. It was deeper than that.

You could tell, compared to her father, she was completely different. Determined, unafraid, frightening, and I bet in a play of words she would be absolutely dangerous to toy with. It caught my attention, the few minutes we managed to keep each others company. If someone like that had requested investment, just by her eyes alone, I would have agreed. It would have been hard to refuse, even my grandfather would have been impressed, and the old man was the scariest of all the sharks in our family.

She was greedy. Hungry. Starving for something that was far bigger than everything around us. What it was, though, I had no clue.

Calls to father about my reports was easier than I thought. As I listed off all the names that approached me, all branded into my memory because I payed closed attention when they introduced themselves, I expressed that none of them held an interest for the company and I had declined all requests. Mother wasn't on the phone, thankfully, or I think she would have teared up and cried a little at me growing up so fast. Father kept the call professional, his words short and speech serious as he took in everything I was saying.

In the end, he sighed out, "Well that's what I thought, but I'm sure your mother won't be too happy about the news."

"It can't exactly be helped," I sighed with a rub of my neck, "None of them screamed gold to me, so there isn't any point bothering with it."

"Agreed, but your mother hates being wrong," he explained, a small amount of amusement in his tone, "I guess that means I'll be making dinner tonight to make it up to her."

"There is always the future, remind her of that," I suggested with a bit of a smile.

"Sure. By the way dear, what about Yamanaka?" He asked curiously.

I hesitated for a moment before admitting, "I need more time to think about it."

"Ah, so a bit of your mother does dwell within you. Well that's your decision to make, so I won't rush," he assured leisurely, "I encourage you to think of all benefactors of our involvement with his company, don't simply view the surface but the angles as well."

"I will," I promised, my mind wandering to the icy eyed blond as I spoke, "In the mean time, tell mother I said good night. I'm heading to bed, it's been a long day."

"Yes, rest easy sweet heart. Oh, and Tayuya?" He began.

I rose my eyebrows, he didn't often call me by my first name, "Yeah?"

"You did well," He said a bit softly, his fatherly tone coming through.

Sheepish smile spreading my lips, I mumbled, "Thanks dad."

"There won't be any more obstacles for awhile, I'm sure me and your mother can handle all the other meetings from here, so for now focus on school," he quickly continued, right back into business mode, "But, if it so happens we are overwhelmed again, I trust that I can send you the ones we can't make your way."

"Just say the word," I replied with a nod.

"Good, now off to bed with you, I have to quickly find away not to get scolded tonight," my father joked, "It's a bit hard to keep the smile off my face whenever I inform your mother she's wrong, you see. Usually ends with me getting in trouble."

I laughed, "Try not to be too smug. But yeah, good night."

We hung up and I let out a sigh of relief. Alright. Day one done, now the real test was surviving a normal day at school.

X

Yesterday I didn't go to my first class, I was still pretty mad about my headphones being broken so ended up speeding my way to the nearest tech store. It wasn't too much of a hassle explaining to the instructor why I hadn't been present the previous class, actually he looked a bit pale when I informed him my name. So even if I had shown up months late, I think I would have gotten off scott free.

Which didn't exactly sit well with me. I really didn't want to be treated any different just because of the name I carried around. I wanted to throw toss my own weight, not the pounds upon pounds of respect that had been accumulated and handed down over generations.

The point was, because I didn't make it to the first class, I didn't realize who exactly would be my colleges in my borderline tolerating experience of being forced to socialize with such stuck up pieces of shit. So, imagine my surprise when I first began walking up the wooden stairs of the slowly piling room and spotting a very particular blond that was cooly sitting there, eyes on her phone as she texted away with her perfect nails.

And imagine my smile when she spotted me walking towards her to sit down.

Her jaw had already began to tighten in annoyance as I approached, "Don't even think about it."

"Elite table only?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrow and an innocent grin.

"It's an asshole free zone," she replied with a glare.

That only made me laugh, "Alright, so I admit I was a dick last night, but-"

"I didn't ask you to explain," she quickly cut off.

"Well, I figured you deserved some sort of words of reasoning," I shrugged while sitting down next to her, "I mean what I said was a bit... out of line."

"What you said was true," she bit out, not bothering to believe my sincerity, "No need to take it back if that's what you think. First rule of business, stick to your guns."

"Trust me, if I honestly believed in something I wouldn't bother with loose footing," I replied while sitting back in my chair, relaxed, "But this time, I whole heartily believe that I was in the wrong and I would like to apologize."

"Keep your piss poor apologies to yourself," she shot down harshly while grabbing her things and quickly standing up, "Because you're starting to sound pathetic."

Ouch.

With a small frown I watched her stalk off to other side of the huge classroom and take a seat far from everyone else. Sighing, I turned back forward and kicked my feet up, calculating and taking every angle on how to make things at least tolerable between us. I didn't want her as an enemy, and having her as an ally would be far more beneficial. Added onto the fact that I wanted to get to know her better before making a decision with her father and it was only a matter of when that I would be required to respond with a verdict, the time line of us becoming at least associates was short.

In the midst of my thoughts, a boy interrupted me.

"Hey," he said with a nod, "You're in my seat."

I raised an eyebrow and glanced around. There was twenty seats around me, and I magically seemed to have taken his one seat in the whole wide world? I think not.

"Nah," I replied with a sigh and lacing my fingers behind my head with my beanie nudging forward slightly, "I'm pretty sure I 'm not."

"I'm pretty sure you are," he said, his voice dipping dangerously.

A small smile pulled at my lips. Really, this is what this school was about? Bullying those who you thought had lesser power than you. These are one of the pending reasons why I wished to just go to a normal college. I'm sure even jocks didn't give much thought into dominating people.

"Listen," I said with a tired sigh, "I'm already comfortable, my feet are kicked up and crossed. I'm thinking- and this is just me- in theory this is totally my seat right now. I mean, it feels like my seat. I'm sitting on it like it's my seat. I'm sure, no no I'm damn right positive, this is has to be my seat. There must be some sort of mistake."

"There is no fucking mistake," he snarled while taking a step towards me, "Now how about you get the fuck out of my way and we won't have any problems."

Oh, what he didn't know was I lived for problems like this. Problems that I could easily squash.

Amused, a slight curve to my lips lifted as I lazily wandered my eyes up to the kid. He was some snotty rich boy, hair combed over with not a single thing out of place. I could think of several ways of how to ruin his whole style, including his dorky fucking hair cut.

"Come on," a girl said from behind him, glancing down at me with disinterest, "Let's just go. She's obviously a girl on scholarship."

What was with everyone tossing that around like some sort of insult? If a kid was smart enough to come here on scholarship, that would be absolutely impressive.

"She obviously doesn't know who the fuck I am," the boy growled with a glare boring down at me.

I snorted, "Obviously you don't know me either. Because you're assuming I'm someone that won't kick your ass, but I'm pretty sure I will."

He took a step towards me, looking outraged. The girl grabbed his arm with a tug, "Let's go. Not in class. We'll handle this later."

Something about what she said satisfied him, because a small smile lifted his lips before he agreed and stalked off. Eyes watching them in interest, I wonder what I was in store for later or if it was some sort of empty promise. I didn't get to think of it much, because seconds after everything settled, another boy jumped and sat on the desk right next to me.

"Whoa there, hefty, you should be careful," he said with an easy smile and looking clearly amused. His brown hair was spiked and tossed everywhere in a very boyish style, and he dressed in the same expensive fashion but more laid back with jeans and a name brand jacket, "That guy is heir to Hyuga bank. Wouldn't want to make an enemy out of him."

I rolled my eyes, "I knew exactly who he was, I just didn't particularly care."

Before he could reply, a girl with sandy blond hair strolled over and sat down, "Of course she doesn't care, don't you know who she is?"

The boy frowned and gave me a once over, "Uh... no?"

Sighing, the girl shook her head and answered, "She's the Rockwell's kid."

At that, the boy's jaw dropped. Looking unimpressed, the sandy blond glanced at me and apologized, "Sorry, he's a bit of an idiot."

I gave a smile and laughed, "Yeah well I kind of try to keep myself on the down low. No reason for everyone to know who I am. So if he and other pretty boy from earlier didn't recognize me, then I'm doing a good job at being discrete."

"A power holder who doesn't abuse their power," the girl stated with a bit of a smirk, "Now that's new."

I winked, "I try to keep it fresh."

"Wait wait wait, so you're _the _Rockwell?" The boy asked. I nodded. He whistled low, "Well shit, that's so fetch."(2)

I raised an eyebrow, "So... fetch?"

"Don't mind him, he's... an idiot," the girl repeated with a roll of her eyes, "On a more formal note, we are both heir of the Shabaku family."

Mind reeling it took no time to process the information. Within seconds, I glanced at the boy and guessed, "Kankuro?"

He blinked in surprise, "Uh, yeah..."

Glancing at the girl, I said a bit more confidently, "And Temari?" She nodded, small smile slipping her lips. Eyebrows coming together, I asked, "Isn't there a third?"

"Our brother, Gaara, isn't of age to come up to the school yet," Temari explained with another nod, "So he's back home."

"What the hell," Kankuro whispered to himself, still amazed. Taking a glance at his sister, something in his eyes passed a silent question between them. Temari nodded, but again nothing was said out loud. I raised an eyebrow in question, but they didn't bother explaining.

Shortly after that, class started. I was prepared to sit in some random corner of the room and try to learn something interesting, if the instructor was able to even reach that level, alone. It was a bit odd to admit, but I was slightly glad I at least had two associates who decided to accompany me in the terribly long and boring topic today. It was good they had decided to stick around, because I might have found myself snoozing until the whole dreadful thing was over.

At one point of the class, I glanced over to the corner Ino had wandered to. She was sitting back with the same bored expression as everyone else, but her facial features were a bit more cold and chiseled, looking almost impatient. Besides the focused look in her eyes, she was also now surrounded by people- and not just the simple minded snot nosses either. Instead, it looked like they were her close personal click, whispering and cracking jokes as she paid them no mind.

By the grace of some merciful soul, the clock tower chimed its bell and we were released to scatter and go to whatever other failed lesson this pitiful educational system had to offer. It was obvious that this school wasn't meant to educate, there was no way in hell that everyone of the heirs that attended this school hadn't already known 75 percent of the information the instructors were putting out. This place was simply an island to prosper, a good first step towards the right direction if all the cards were played right.

Surprisingly enough, the Shabaku's decided to stroll with me through the campus. We chattered about nothing in particular, but eventually Kankuro began leading the conversation towards an interesting path.

"Have you heard of the ranking system here?" He asked with a curious glance at me.

I frowned slightly, "You mean grade wise?"

Temari snorted, "No. The grading system here is broken and corrupt, no point putting much stock into that."

"It's like a game," Kankuro went on explaining, "A solution to the whole broken and corrupt way they do things here. I guess you can say its the only real thing on this campus. It isn't fake, can't be cheated, and money technically can't buy you a higher position in the standing ladder."

I hummed, a little interested that something like this could even exist, "Seems a bit too good to be true."

"I know, but trust me, its very real," Temari assured.

"So I don't get it, how does it work if it isn't by grades?" I asked while glancing at them both.

"Are you into politics?" Kankuro asked randomly.

I frowned deeply, "Not really, one of my many unflattering faults."

Kankuro waved me off, "Don't worry about it, none of us can get in that shit. But the ranking system is like the poll system in politics but far more... in tuned with the way we work things in the business world."

"Pretty much the ranking system is like the insides of a campaign, but only the money part of it," Temari added on, "Very elaborate, very finicky, and every wrong move is devastating."

"But it breaks down to so much more, and this is the best way I can explain it," Kankuro went on, taking a short breath before continuing, "You have every guy and girl in the school, all computered into the school system, all starting off at the same place: the very fucking bottom of the fucking boot. Equal opportunity for all of us, there is no having a higher footing just because of name or money."

"Sounding slightly impressive so far," I nodded.

"Yeah, its a new feeling, right?" Temari joked.

"Now, at the beginning of every year, the game starts fresh. With equal footing, every single student who participates in the competition gets a fake card with fake money on it, all the same amount. You know, kinda like your finical class where they scribbled down a million bucks on a piece of paper and told you to make two million out of it," Kankuro went on, "It's the same concept, but the money on the card is programmed on and intertwined within the networking of the school. You can't buy anything with it, but you can interact with it pretty easy with simple transactions from one card to another, or for other uses like stocks or investments."

"This is where it gets interesting," Temari muttered and with her words I began to pay closer attention.

"The concept of the game is to get the highest rank you can, all the way up the ladder to the top, but like we said before it's like a campaign. When the game starts, there are three immediate actions everyone usually takes. The first one: Putting their programmed money, also called grams, into many of the fake stocks in the school. They do it because besides the amount of grams you get in the beginning, the school doesn't give you anymore. And like all our parents chastised since the day of our birth..."

"You don't put money into saving accounts, you invest them within short term or long term stocks," I finished, smiling slightly that even though we no way in hell had the same family, we all pretty much grew up the same in the business world.

'Exactly, " Kankuro grinned, "So if you aren't making revenue with a steady paycheck, you stock. Its fucking second nature to us all. The second action: Investing into the parties you believe can take you to the top."

"Fuck," I breathed out, "It does sound pretty political."

"Yeah, but don't worry it isn't too bad. Unlike politics, the parties are more so miniature businesses you invest in. Which isn't too far from home for you right? I mean Rockwell corp is literally a business who simply invests into other companies,"Temari assured.

"And these businesses aren't pretend either, they literally are miniature fake businesses that people make up for the game," Kankuro explained, looking a bit excited about this portion, "You have your car washing business, paid for by grams. Your tutoring business, paid by the hour with gram. Your valet! Anything you can think of that will bring you money could be the many businesses you own for the game. You can get a creative as possible."

"So I'm guessing, you win the game by having the most money?" I finally began connecting the dots together.

"Yup," Temari nodded, "Ground zero, old fashion way of life for us."

"You never mentioned the third immediate action," I pointed out.

"The third immediate action is to pick a figure head," Kankuro answered with a smile, "Pretty much a person who is leader, president of the parties, and over all sees over the business. An attractive face to have for each clump that starts forming; because when the game begins and the over 10,000 participates take their first step, they start banding together. Grouped like that, the numbers in the running drop down to about 200."

It all started to click, why the approached me, why they bothered to keep me company, and why they were having this conversation with me. A small smile began to pull my lips, "You want me to join your squad." (3)

"If it wasn't obvious before, we can't deny it now," Temari admitted without much remorse.

Laughing lightly, I sighed, "Well it should have been expected. I didn't think it was that easy to make friends on the first day in this place. It's always some personal gain for someone."

"If it's anything worth, my brother honestly didn't know who you were when he first approached," Temari offered as Kankuro grinned, "He just thought you were bad ass and could use someone tough like that in our team. Didn't realize we were picking up a shark."

I smiled slightly, "Yeah, you managed to find me." Pushing pass the small dip off disappointment within me, I asked out of curiosity, "So, what position did you have in mind if I in fact was interested in joining you?"

Kankuro glanced at his sister before turning answering, "Well with how much you held your own, we wanted you for when it came time for meetings with other businesses about investments. But... knowing who you are now..."

"Clearly, we think you're better suited for a figure head," Temari finished.

I nodded, not surprised. Thing is, despite the fact that they had alternative motives on talking to me, I felt a tad glad. Kankuro hadn't approached me because of my status or last name, but believed I had my own weight to toss and wanted me on the team to do the same. That small gesture was enough for me.

"Well there isn't any reason to think about it," I said with a shrug and a grin at their surprise faces, "You guys seem way more down to earth then the other assholes I've literally ran into. So, hell yea, why not? Where do I sign up."

Kankuro looked like he was literally about to shit bricks.

Temari just stared surprised.

Eventually the got around to quickly telling me where to meet them after lunch. I had to admit, I was a bit excited. I thought this school was just going to be another boring hell hole to sit through, but it wasn't that anymore.

It was a place I was going to show off my skills like toys, and I loved the sight of the playground.

* * *

><p>(1) Why yes, yes it is where I got the name for the story from. Omg how'd you know.<p>

(2) – If you don't get the reference, stop fucking reading, click this thing called the world wide web, and mother fucking educate yourself in the totally quotable blissfullness of Mean Girls... Go ahead, I'll wait. Your back? Ok lets keep going.

(3) -SWAUD SWAUD SWAUD. WOOOFFFFSQUADDDDDDDD. SWUUUADDDD ALLERTTTTT

**Anyway here we are, chapter 3. yes. Yes slow start. Yes I know. where is the drama. yes I know. Why aren't they fucking yet.**

**I totes get it. I totes understand. Work with me.**

**Here is chapter three, Hope you guys have a fucking AWESOME weekend. LOVE YOUR FACE.**

**Read review, tell me what you think**

**Shycadet SWUAD UP. Loves. Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- **Hey! Here is another chapter. I had this finished up yesterday, but only managed to just post it.

Letsssss move it!

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><em>Song used for this chapter - Wicked Son by Lincoln Jesser<em>

I was impressed, there was no way I couldn't admit it. Before me stood a fortress, a hidden lair with the potential of starting a very dangerous statement, even if it was all for fun. Walking inside the dark office, I glanced around and studied the many TVs mounted on the wall with a computer screen on them. They were scattered, some connected and sharing the same view, others randomly showing other things. Yet even though there were a good ten TVs, there was only one girl sitting there unbelievably toying with them all at the same time.

Besides her, there were others at the longer desk that sat in the middle of the room. They were mumbling about something, far too busy to pay me any mind as me, Temari, and Kankuro walked in. Files were scattered, yet organized in such a way that they flowed from one conversation to another while pointing at certain documents. I studied them with interest, noting how serious they looked. I guess this wasn't about fun for them, I think they took this game very seriously.

"What is this game called anyway?" I asked while glancing at Temari.

"I never really thought of asking," she answered with a shrug, "But I guess if there had to be a name put to it..."

Kankuro then cleared his throat, amazingly gathering everyone's attention- well everyone except the girl at the computer; she continued to stare at her screen without bothering to turn around, "Alright folks, gather around the camp fire."

I smiled slightly at his order, but surprisingly enough everyone began shuffling towards us without much hesitation. Their eyes were instantly on me, sizing me up, breaking me down to calculations. If I was weaker, I'd be nervous. Instead I stood there, watching them with the same expression. It was a business thing, people weren't just people around here.

They were possibilities. Money. Investments. Allies. Or enemies.

"We found our guy- uh well girl- to be on the team," Kankuro announced with a grin.

They stared, not speaking at all.

I shifted, pushing my hands in my pockets and waiting patiently.

"We decided to have her as the figure head," Temari explained with the cross of her arms, "Any objections?"

"Yeah, I have a few," the girl at the computer said without looking away from the screen, "Is she even capable. I know we're despite but that doesn't mean we have to take any random wannabe from the street."

"You shouldn't judge so quickly Sakura," the white haired girl replied, a small smile pulling at her lips as she eyed me curiously, "She's cute, actually she's way more than that, she's got everything going for her. Look at her, standing there as if she doesn't give a shit. That's the type of girl we need."

A slow casual smile slipped my lips at the compliment.

"Ooh, and she's cocky," the girl added with a bit of a smirk, "I say shes perfect."

"We decided that Itachi would be the figure head this year," The computer girl, named Sakura, argued while typing away at the computer.

"Yeah, if we didn't find anyone else," a boy countered a bit too softly. I assumed he was named Itachi as he glanced at me with daunting black eyes, "I don't really want the job anyway, I was just going to take it if we didn't get lucky. Plus Kagura is right, she fits the profile of what we need."

"Yeah and Itachi totally doesn't," the white hair girl, Kagura, added on her red eyes traveling to him with shake of her head, "I mean, he has that 'I don't give a shit' look too, but in a total 'fuck off or I'll stomp your face in' kinda way. That's totally not approachable, and we're going for approachable."

He blinked seemingly unphased, but a small smile of amusement pulled at his lips.

Radiating annoyance, Sakura stood from her swiveling chair and turned towards us. Her green eyes were piercing as she stepped towards us with a frown and a cross of her arms. She sized me up as well, but unlike Kagura she wasn't very impressed. Rolling her eyes, she looked over at Temari and said, "Seriously? This is who we're going to have run this whole entire campaign? She probably doesn't know what the fuck shes doing. What are you, here on scholarship?"

Annoyed, because I heard that statement far too much in the mere two days I've been here, I replied, "Just because you don't know how to dress, doesn't mean I'm here on scholarship. And if you could take about ten steps back and a longer glance at me, you'd understand the extent of how capable I am."

She simply bore her eyes at me.

I stared back without blinking.

"No one said she had to run the whole thing," Itachi tried to defuse, but didn't sound like he particularly cared about the small fight that was happening within the room, "She just needs to look good."

"No wait," Kagura muttered, her eyes narrowing slightly as she stared at me. Within seconds she jerked her head back as if something hit her, and then with a smile breaking her face she started to laugh, "Oh my god, you're kidding me."

"No, we're not," Temari replied with a sigh."

"Nice score, right?" Kankuro said, grinning.

"I figured it was her," Itachi said with eyes wandering to me, "But I thought maybe I was wrong."

Sakura's lip curled as she stalked off back to her computer, but there was no doubt in my mind that she recognized who I was as well.

Itachi outstretched his hand, the vote becoming unanimous, "Welcome to the team."

Shaking his hand firmly, I nodded once with a smile, "Thanks man, I hope we can do great things this year."

"Oh man we are totally going to cause trouble this year," Kagura reveled with a little gleam of mischievous in her eyes, "I can't wait to see the look on everyone's face."

"We got lucky," Temari nodded in agreement, glancing at me with a small smile, "But if we pull this off, yeah... I'm thinking this year is gonna be ours."

"Of course it is," Kankuro said with a small punch at my arm, "Our ace in the hole. This is going to be a cake walk."

Unable to help myself, I felt a bit... happy?

Excited?

It was a different feeling, whatever this union was. Despite their obvious goal and their even more obvious in wanting to bring me on, I felt like all of this wouldn't just be a campaign.

I had this underlining feeling that this was actually going to be, dare a say...

Fun?

But for something so recreational, they seemed very well organized. Everyone had a role, and everyone seemed to play it very well.

Sakura was the techie, and despite her attitude towards me, I couldn't deny that she was a bit of a genius as the days passed on; Itachi was the adviser, mostly into stocks and business decisions. It suited him, he was analytical, maybe a bit cold; Kagura was the dirt handler, getting scoops on anything we needed to know. It sounded a bit silly to me at first, but the information she managed to bring back had even me wincing at the possible damage it could crumble upon our competition. She was impressive, I'll give her that; Temari handled more of the paperwork, keeping copies of any and everything we were doing within our pregame phase, and whatever we did in the future; Kankuro, as awkward as it was, had all these tid bits of information and facts about pretty much everyone around him. Unlike Kagura, who's dirt could be used against people, his information was useful in an entire different way. It surprised me, because half the time he seemed so unfocused and scattered, but if you needed some real details about anything he spat out answers.

Knowing that, one day while walking to the our home base office, I asked him casually, "What can you tell me about Ino Yamanaka?"

His eyebrow rose at the question, "Dirt wise? Not much. What are you looking for?"

"I dont know," I replied truthfully, thinking on what I was really after for the first time since I had taken a small interest in her"I guess... what's her story, if she has one, on the business end of things?"

"She keeps her distance, it's hard to say anything about her at all really," he answered, but then hummed in thought, "I guess if I can say anything about her, I would say that she's like that draw four card in the game Uno."

I blinked, caught off guard and confused, "What?"

Scratching his head, he explained, "Have you ever played the game? It's like that one card everyone wants in their hand to give them that little step above everyone else if things get hairy, but its also that one card that everyone hates to see because sometimes they get burned with it. That's how she is. People go up to her all the time, trying to get in good because she's the presidents daughter. They play nice, butter coat her up, all give her smiles when shes around but... you can tell no one really likes her. Actually, they hate her. They think shes a liability, and just based on how we business kids were raised alone has everyone instinctively going on the defensive when shes around. In short, they pretty much tolerate her so they don't get kicked out, so whenever the games start they try to crush her out of the competition first. They don't want to see the draw four card used against them, so they work to snuff the possibility all together."

I frowned slightly at the information, "Wow... that's harsh."

"It's how it is," he shrugged, not sounding too strung up about it, "Because of it, no one jumps up and down to have her on their team, you know? She's a walking target, and no one wants the risk."

We walked in silence as I thought for a moment. Slowly, I asked, "You think she'll join us if we ask?"

A small smile pulled at his lips as he glanced at me, "Who knew sharks have a soft side? But no, she'd shoot us down right off the bat, no point in going out the way to ask."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah man, I'm positive," he replied, and I believed him for some reason. The girl looked furious all the time when I was around, I doubted she'd work with me, "Anyway, it wouldn't matter, just because no one wants her on their team doesn't mean she doesn't have one of her own. Last year she started up a campaign with her as head figure."

My eyebrows rose in surprise, "Seriously? How'd she do?"

"Crashed and burned hard bro," Kankuro answered, but added as he gave me a sideways glance, "But while she was up and running, she was a walking path of destruction. Girl is a force, I'll give her that."

Momentarily a smile slipped my lips, the whole thing didn't surprise me. Yamanaka didn't look like the type to be reckoned with.

"Why are you asking anyway?" Kankuro pulled me from my thoughts with his curiosity, "You want her on our team that badly?"

"No," I answered simply, not thinking about explaining any further. Then, carefully, I asked, "But could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"It's going to sound rude, but... Don't ask questions, alright?"

I tried to sound as easy going and non-asshoeish as possible, but even as the sentence left my mouth I winced. Kankuro on the other hand laughed really hard and long. I gave him a glance, but he simply grinned. Looking beyond amused, he slapped me hard on the back and opened the door for me to the office, "Damn, Kagura was right. We definitely need someone like you on the team."

I didn't know how to take that, so I only smiled sheepishly while walking through the door. But I was grateful, that could have gone either way and fortanitily it went better than expected.

xXx

I probably spoke too soon about the whole thing being fun.

"Wow," I muttered with a sigh and a wary smile turning my lips, "I figured they were bluffing but... they really went this far huh?"

I stood outside the hallway of the girls dorm, but the place was more like a luxurious hotel. The rooms were spacious with a bedroom, tv room, kitchen, and a balcony. Added on to that, each door way that led to everyone else's individual dorm was so far apart from each other that it gave a sense of privacy and peace. But because of that, I couldn't even begin to fathom who had broken into my place and left the door wide open.

With everyone who passed to see the tornado that swept inside.

Staring at it long enough helped it look a little less worse than what it was, but as some girls passed by and snickered at the spectral, I realized that wasn't the point. The point was that someone was trying to get their word across, and I knew exactly who pulled the puppet strings.

Placing my bag down in the hall, I leisurely made my way into my dorm. Everything was tossed over, even the coffee table, but it didn't look like they were stupid enough to fuck up any of the electrical appliances like the TV or fridge. It was just pillows slashed, cushions missing, tables turned over, and couches out of place.

Sighing, I stood before the mess and rubbed the back of my neck. Then, with enough time and motivation, I began to clean up.

"Rockwell? What are you doing..."

The voice sounded like a bit of a snarl, even a little defensive as if I was attacking, but I knew the voice immediately. Looking up I saw Ino at the door, eyebrows bunched together and gaze scanning the room. I hadn't bothered to close the door, there was no point plus I wanted to make a statement of my own.

"Cleaning," I replied with a twitch of a smile, though it was strained and less than pleasant.

"I can see that," she replied with sarcasm, "But why are you doing it with the door open?"

"Because I want everyone to pass to see the shit storm that brewed in here," I answered with a casual look around, "I want them to know what happened, that way when I find the son of a bitch who did it, they can all shares stories on how not to fuck with me anymore."

She blinked, only slightly caught off guard, before stating, "Fighting in school gets you expelled."

"I'm above fighting, sweet heart," I smiled tightly, "I'm about getting equal on fair ground. Anyway what are you doing, going to class?"

"Lunch is over soon," she said with a frown and eyes pulling up to me finally, "You should be getting to class too."

I rose an eyebrow and stayed silent.

She rolled her eyes and stalked off, "Whatever, don't look at me when you flunk out."

I walked towards out the door and leaned against the frame, arms crossed as I watch her go, "That's sweet of you Yamanaka, for a second I sensed that you honestly cared."

She glanced back and smiled, looking honestly amused, "You're right, I actually don't give a shit."

I stared after her, completely caught off guard. I think that was the first time I saw her genuinely pull her lips to show some sort of human expression without bitching me out. But all too soon she was cutting a corner and out of sight, and I was left standing there watching after her. Two other girls passed by, glancing into my dorm and whispering to each other. Grinning at them both, I winked and twirled back around on one foot, "Stare all you want ladies, and tell your friends."

Shortly after I went back to work, but with a bit of a pep in my step.

* * *

><p>(1) - I think the song kinda fits because shows how much a shit Tayuya gives. And lemme tell you, its none.<p>

**Alright here is chapter 4. Honestly I think thats enough of the set up and now we are going to actually go places with this story. I'm already working on the 5 chapter so lets get started with my big ideas. Hopefully you guys are seeing my vision and we can spark some awesomeness.**

**Read review, tell me what you think. I'm off to write and be productive in my navy working life. Which... isn't very productive cuz im spending my working time afterhours to write so :D**

**SHYCADET LOVES YOUR FACE. out.**


End file.
